


Stay, don't go.

by Thursdaymorningchild



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaymorningchild/pseuds/Thursdaymorningchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after, and they're both still idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic, not sure about this, dunno if I have the hang of writing yet but I love this pairing :') again unbetaed (is that a word? My ipad says no.) again, I own nothing. enjoy!

John still isn't used to sharing his bed with anybody but Anna, even after all of this time. Sure he's flirted with Detective Stahl back at the Precinct a few times but this... _This_ is different.

Dorian is on his side, head cushioned on folded arms, watching for the slightest movement that might indicate a potential mental breakdown. It strikes John as a very human thing to do and he smiles slightly as his partner continues to look at him.

"You done scanning my emotions yet?"

His voice seems to be a lot more gruff even to his own ears this morning, and he clears his throat before inching closer to Dorian.

"That depends on whether or not you're planning on being honest with me."

The DRN's brow furrows slightly, and John resists the urge to reach out and smooth the wrinkled skin. It's too early to question the reason why he has this want in the first place, so he just grunts and blinks up at the ceiling.

"Honest about what?"

There's a brief silence before Dorian allows himself to intake a breath that he doesn't require. John thinks that he might be drawing this out needlessly.

"I need to know something John."

"Shoot."

"If we were not at your home, lying in your bed, anywhere but here. Would you be running for the hills right now?"

"Okay, first off the nearest set of mountains are a couple'a thousand miles away. I don't think my leg could make it that far even on a full charge-"

"John!"

Dorian's annoyance cuts through his reply, and even without looking the detective knows that the android will be glaring at him. The mattress shifts as Dorian sits up, an obvious idea to bail out of there on his mind, and damned if John is going to let him just leave now.

"Wait, please."

A hand shoots out and grips Dorian's upper arm in an attempt to keep him anchored to the bed. The man made muscles move and tense underneath John's touch but he doesn't  
let go. Keeps holding on for all that its worth.

"You want honesty? I'll give you it. I'm scared Dorian, you scare me... Whatever this is,scares the hell out of me."

He gestures with his free hand between the two of them to illustrate the point. Dorian's mouth opens to respond but John continues before he has the chance to.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I am. That wasn't the right thing to say when you were asking a genuine question. I'm a messed up guy and you know that. You know that but you're still here..."

He trails off and grabs Dorian's face, cupping his cheeks and thanking whatever God there is that the other man doesn't throw him off like a piece of rubbish. He stares into Dorian's eyes as if he could find some answer there.

"You're still here. Why?"

There's a soft sigh from his partner before a hand reaches up to cover his own. The moment is intimate, just like the many before them and the smile Dorian gives him is sad and weak.

"Because, you are John Kennex."

He leans forward so that their foreheads are touching and John closes his eyes, more aware it seems of their surroundings than he was before.

"Don't leave me. Not like she did."

Dorian doesn't need to ask who John is referring to. Instead he presses a kiss to the slightly stubbly cheek, and lowers them backwards slowly, until they are curled up in a tight embrace.

He waits until John's breathing pattern changes, before he speaks softly.

"Leaving you could never be an option."


End file.
